


I’d Rather Be Free

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Inspired by "Escapism" from SU“I guess I’ll have to faceThat in this awful placeI shouldn’t show a trace of doubtBut pulled against the grainI feel a little painThat I would rather do without”Pre-relationship (first night in the Hinterlands so very early.) solavellan. Ashalle goes missing and Solas is sent to find her.Posted on Wednesday, 6 February 2019





	I’d Rather Be Free

Soft breeze shook the trees and rattled the canvas tents. They’d found a quiet place to make camp for the night. Each falling into their own activities; still unsure of each other’s company. Varric sat by the fire fiddling with his crossbow. Cassandra rested her back against a bolder as she poured over the worn pages of a well loved book. Solas sat at the camps edge, journal in hand sketching the ruins from his most recent journey to the fade.

They would have been content to settle into the silence of the evening had Varric not spoken up, “Umm, I’d hate to state the obvious but, Ashalle is gone.”

“What!?” Cassandra snapped her book shut, “How did we not notice?” Cassandra marched over to Ashalle’s empty tent, her short swords lay in their scarbards at the end of her bed role beside her disheveled pack, “I don’t understand all of her belongings are still here.”

Solas glanced up from his worn leather journal, “Cassandra, please, calm yourself.”

She shot his a dagger of a look- her voice was biting, “Well, do you have any idea where she is elf?” 

Solas took in a sharp inhale before responding, “No, but I do not see how getting worked up about it will help.”

“Let’s calm down,” Varric chimed in, “Chuckles, why don’t you go look for her? ”

Solas raised an eyebrow, “Should we not all look for her if the matter is so pressing?”

Varric let out a roaring laugh that shook his whole body, “Really? No way you are that clueless- Look, she trusts you and if we all go it might scare her off. If you go by yourself it’s just a concerned friend.” Varric placed a hand on his arm, “I really don’t think she’d run away but she’s gotta be scared shitless.”

“Very well.” he slung his back over his shoulder and grabbed his staff, “I will return shortly.”

He wandered into a small grove of trees his mind seeking on the anchor. He found himself distracted by Varric’s words. Clueless? He had caught her staring at him a number of times. Her freckled cheeks turning pink behind the twisting thorns of her vallaslin when his eyes met hers. She was always at his side; full of inquiries about magic, the fade, things he had not expected from a dalish rogue. He had questioned her sincerity at first. However, it seemed curiosity was in her nature and she did have a genuine desire to learn about such things. Back at Haven she had sworn to protect him from the chantry by any means necessary despite she knew almost nothing of him. He was not clueless; just polite enough to say nothing. The familiar warmth of his own magic pricked at his sense, she must be near. 

He closed his eyes, the melodic strum of a lute colored the night. He found her resting in the arms of a great tree, one leg lazily swinging off the side to the rhythm of her song. She reminded him of the song birds Mythal and her ladies had kept when he was young. Her voice, like theirs was melancholy as she sang a song morning her freedom. 

“Solas?” She spoke in a voice just louder than a whisper.

He took a seat at the base of her tree, cool breeze stinging his ears. He sat in silence for a moment listening to her idle plucking. He was unsure of what to say to her they were little more than strangers. He glanced up at her surprised by how much sympathy her tear stained cheeks stirred up.

“We noticed you had left camp,” He finally spoke, “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Oh…” She paused her strumming for a moment. The anchor crackling in her hand as she balled her fist trying to hide the green light spitting from her palm, “I didn’t mean to worry anyone.”

“Where you planning on leaving?” He inquired, his tone gentle and measured.

She resumed her soft strum as she spoke, “No, how could I? I would be lying if I said I was happy to be here but I can’t just abandon everyone when they need me.”

“I see,” He looked up at her still perched in the branches, the moonlight glowing in her silver curls, “You’re sense of duty is admirable. You would sacrifice your own happiness for the good of others; for a cause that is not your own?”

“I would.” She started her eyes fixed on the horizon, “I miss my clan. I miss roaming the forests with my friends. I miss the smell of elf root and spice on the wind. The cry of the halla and my grandmother’s lectures but, if I don’t help set things right, there might not be any clan to return to.”

He slowly got to his feet offering her his hand. She slipped from the branches her feet hitting the ground with a quite thud. She just stood there for a moment her eyes red from tears. Solas had begun to gather his things when she threw her arms around his neck. She pulled him into a tight embrace her head buried into his chest. He tensed at the contact, his arms out stiff behind her. It had been a very long time since anyone had come to him seeking comfort, the feeling had become almost foreign to him. He placed a cautious hand on her back rubbing lightly as she let out hiccuped sobs.

“Ir abelas” he whispered, “ suledin nadas. ”

She wiped the tears from her eyes, “ Ma serannas Solas. I- I think I’m ready to go back now.”


End file.
